Defiant Loaded Episode 26
Defiant Loaded #26 was a wrestling show staged by Defiant Wrestling as part of their weekly Loaded series. The show was solely focussed on a single Iron Man match between Joe Hendry and Gabriel Kidd. Staging Defiant Loaded #26 was filmed at the Northumbria Students' Union on 1 June 2019 as part of the June '19 Loaded tapings which included matches scheduled for all of the Loaded episodes for that month. The show was subsequently edited and broadcast on 2 June 2019, although the actual broadcast was considerably delayed from it's usual 8pm GMT time slot due to issues with the YouTube servers. The show featured the regular commentary team of Dave Bradshaw and James R. Kennedy, with Chelsea Cochrane handling the backstage interviews and Stevie Aaron acting as ring announcer. Card Rundown Introduction The show opened with David Starr talking to camera describing how he intends to put his tag of being the Defiant Wrestling 'Nearly Man' behind him. Starr talks about his success in the independant wrestling scene and vows that 2019 is going to be his year as he promised, and that he intends to walk out of Built To Destroy with the Defiant Championship. At ringside the commentators Dave Bradshaw and James R. Kennedy hype the upcoming Iron Man match before the camera cuts to backstage. Chelsea Cochrane is with Lana Austin and the pair discuss Lizzy Styles' comments after No Regrets where she claimed that Austin wasn't sleeping with the right people in Defiant to get success. Austin says that in view of the debut of CJ Banks then Styles obviously is. Visage interrupts the pair to ask Austin a favour. Visage announces that Jack Sexsmith was injured during their match against RenBen and could be out for six months so they need a replacement to joing Visage in Tuck Shop. Austin excitedly agrees when Visage suggests that the pair take on Styles and Banks on a future episode of Loaded and the pair rush off to plan their tactics. A promo reel plays of Joe Hendry talking about his upcoming bout with Gabriel Kidd where he highlights their history as rivals in WCPW and Defiant Wrestling, and outlines how the pair have changed and grown as wrestlers over the last three years. Hendry does not know if he will be able to beat Kidd but says that things have to come to an end tonight. Main Event: Joe Hendry v Gabriel Kidd Aftermath Following the bell, Kidd is distraught in the centre of the ring as Hendry celebrates and heads into the back. Kidd is in tears and lies prone, when General Manager Prince Ameen comes to the ring with a microphone and looks set to address the crowd. He appears conflicted as he looks down at Kidd, and seems about to speak before he drops the mic and kneels in front of Kidd as a mark of respect. Kidd responds in the same manner and after getting to their feet, the pair embrace before Ameen departs and leaves Kidd alone in the ring again. Kidd picks up the mic and addresses the crowd. He makes a farewell speech, talking about how he was unknown before he came to WCPW and they have helped him develop into the wrestler he is today. He says that this is the end of one chapter of his career but when it comes time to write his memoirs, then the biggest chapter will be on WCPW/Defiant. He thanks the crowd again and leaves the ring, only to return and kiss the Loaded logo in the centre of the canvas before finally departing to a standing ovation from the crowd. Matches Match Decisions Category:Shows Category:Defiant Loaded Episodes Category:David Starr/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Lana Austin/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Visage/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Hendry/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Gabriel Kidd/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prince Ameen/Appearances (General Manager) Category:Dave Bradshaw/Appearances (Commentator) Category:James R. Kennedy/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Chelsea Cochrane/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Stevie Aaron/Appearances (Ring Announcer)